dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin -Ren- Linus
' Know this, This creature is the Bringer of Death; he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop' Ermac_scene2_sm.jpg|The Council isn't very happy Appearance 4541641-7979091796-ermac.jpg ermac_by_freshpaint-d3h2f8i.jpg Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essential and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ' ermac_mk_by_letticiamaer-d71dd6v.jpg ' About 400 years ago an ancient army of killers who cultivated skills in ninjutsu, and through rigorous training became experts at assassination and espionage. Led by Linus grandfather who created this secret organization centuries ago with immense power and influence embedded into the very architecture and history of the states, cities wherever they went. It wasn't until Benjamin found the Lysraseri submitting to the object the Lysraseri didn't just take his soul but his body was taken over by a divine spirit him alone being tied to this mirror granted him Nigh Omnipotence. With the divine wrath of the spirit attempting to take over, the cosmo's the leader of the Mo Ren at the time, Veronica was the only person who stood in his way Anyway. This spirit wished to control the Phantom Zone and unleash hell around earth but in order to do so Linus needed to break three door way seals and defeat the guardian of the gate only this way he can rule the Phantom Zone. With this knownlegade, he tested Veronica in combat not only breaking a seal but defeating her in Combat as well. With his victory Ben was able to take the Mo Ren soldiers who agreed to follow him in his footsteps ruling as the Tyrant he was born to be finding the Titan pit Linus begun created his undying army his next step was the Phantom Zone a place that kept all the monsters of Greece at bay, it didn't take long for Veronica to be brought back to life with the help of Linus molding her into his mistress her will to fight dead due to the effects of the Pit, it wasn't till now Khan had gotten involved her lover and the Guardian of the PZ. With everything on his shoulders Khan and Linus fought and fought, hours of their intense battle no one was giving an inch. It wasn't until Linus attempted to break the second seal which ended the fight with his hands within the gate Khan was able to kill Linus, causing his body to implode wihtin the gate and instead of dying Linus body was used as a spongue to asborb the evil within the Zone and Pit causing more dark Spirits to enter his body contorling him until Linus was the Phatom Zone himself. Category:The Mo Ren Category:Jin's RPC/NPC Category:NPC